The Big Blue Sky
by Bl4ckRo5e
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya was thrown away by the one she trusted and depended on. She was almost freeze to death if it was not for the couple who saved her. They adopted her, their son accepted her. She was living a simple happy life. Until a man and his groups walked right through her walls. (Genderbent warning)
1. Abandoned Sky

**Well his is the first KnB fanfiction I did and the first time I'm doing genderbent of a character. Well please be gentle to me!**

**WARNING: Not beta'ed, Grammer mistakes and maybe a little OCCness. I MIGHT put some OCC character to fill in the roles.**

**DISCLAIM: I do not own the characters. If I do it would be the meaning of the end of the world **

* * *

The world was never fair to her. Not even a little sympathy. She had forgotten what is God. She had called out for the God but it seems that the God wants nothing to do with her. "Help those in need" was just a phrase of words. "Action speak louder than words" it seems to be truth. "Lend a hand" but the hands of theirs are occupied with their selfish thoughts. Someone who's "down to Earth" cannot be found, because no one wants to be in the bottom. Humans are such selfish and greedy creatures. The weather's cold, winter's coming to replace autumn. White puff appeared as she exhaled, her thin clothing that was more like rags were not helping her to get out of the cold. Barefoot touched the floor and skin becoming red, muscles hurting with each step she took along the empty path. Not even a single human was there due to the fact that today's Christmas Eve.

Darkness started to drag her down and she could feel herself falling down towards the ground. Her head hit the ground too hard making her head spinning more than she already was. Her eyes staring to the starless sky and she felt something cold landed on her cheek. Then another. _'Ah, it's snowing'_ she thought as she slowly close her eyes letting herself drifting away. Just when she was about to fall into her dreamless dream, something warm touched her arm. _'Snow is suppose to be cold' __  
_

"Hey kid, don't sleep! Come on wake up" someone said. Her fragile body was pulled up from the cold hard ground and into the warm. _'Perhaps this person's my guardian angel?'_ Her mother always told her that every person has a guardian angel just for themselves to be protected. _' No... God does not exist. Not even angels' _"Come on kid, stay with me. Open your eyes now and look at me" movements sending her signals that the person was carrying her running. She did what he told. She does not know why she did but her instinct told her to. **"Don't die. Not yet"** a voice said in her mind **"There's something you're going to miss if you give up easily"** Ah, it was her mother's voice. The woman who told her advices and bedtime stories. She told her to be a determine girl, a girl under the light of the God's. And she believed in every words her mother told her. But why didn't the God heard her when she cried, praying beside her mother's unmoved body? She was laying motionlessly on the bed, her once warm hand in her own tiny ones, but nothing happen. The God has taken her mother away from her.

After she was dragged from her mother's body she was brought to her stepfather. She thought he would cry like she did but no. He was grinning just outside the patient's room. She always thought that her stepfather had the most greatest smile after her mother but no. It was a fake. The man she no longer call her father threw her away to a street, more like a county she doesn't recognize. She lived in Italy with her mother in a mansion. But now not anymore. She still remember three days ago the man's sharp fearful laughter as he threw her out of the black limo car that was once her mother's. The world's fake. The warmth was nothing more than an illusion. Ah, reality hurts.

"Just hold on a little longer, girl. Hold on. Do not give up" **'Do not give up'** she remembered her mother said these words countless time when she wanted to quit her violin. Her mother said that even a low quality violin could have the best melody if she played. "The hospital's not far. Hey can you tell me your name, girl?" the stranger asked, she heard panting between the words. Was the stranger running non-stop while carrying her? She was warned not to talk to strangers but this one doesn't sound like a bad guy. Should she tell? Her cracked lips slowly moved, her voice cracked meaning that she hasn't been using it for a long time.

"Kuroko...Tetsuya.."

* * *

**Well this is just a prologue. I promised to make it longer in the next chapter. **


	2. Sky met Miracles

**I'm sorry but they'll be some OCC to take the female roles. Well since there's not many females in KnB and Momoi and Riko are no no because I need them to play the other roles!**

**WARNING: GRAMMER MISTAKES,OCCNESS AND STUFFS. PLEASE IGNORE THEM AND THIS IS A REVERSE HAREM **

**DISCLAIM: OH PLEASE I DON'T OWN **

**thanks for the among of reviews, favourites and follows even though its only the prologue!**

**OH GOD I FORGOT TO PUT IN MURASAKIBARA-SAMA! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! And thanks for reminding me! You saved my life! Konan248**

**Well if I made anymore mistakes please tell me. I'll try my best to get some time and fix it up! **

* * *

**Chapter 1- Sky met Miracles**

A woman standing in front of the stove, making bacons and eggs for her beloved children as she hummed a melody. Her cherry red hair tied into a bun with her favourite flame red apron on. After finish preparing the breakfast and set them on the dinning table, her crimson red eyes met with her husband's raven blacks'.

"Kyo-chan, do you think we should wake up the kids?" she asked and poured him a cup of coffee. " After all, today's their first day to school"

"Well let them sleep. The school ceremony won't start before 8 and it's only 7" he said with his calm alluring tone, his eyes lazily turn back to the newspaper.

"But-" before she could finish her words she suddenly- "ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed when a small hand touches her shoulder. She panted as if she'd ran a marathon.

"I am sorry for scaring you, mother" the small figure said. Although she's using her monotone but it was always melodious to be heard.

"Kuro-chan!" the older female said with a sigh. "No no, you don't scare me. It's just that your presence's too weak" she laughed and hugged her daughter, tightly. Kuroko was smashed into her big chest. After a minute her mother was not letting her go yet and she's starting to yearn for air. Kyoya or 'Kyo-chan'-that his wife called him put down his newspaper.

" Akari, you're going to kill her with your so-called bear-hug" And with that Akari pulled away.

"Oh I'm sorry Kuro-chan~ It's just she's too cute!" she said half screaming "Look at her cotton candy eyes! I can't resist looking at her~" she said again as she pushed the long bangs up from covering the teenager's eyes. Indeed they were beautiful eyes. "It's a shame that you didn't like to cut your bangs. You would have be the hottest girl in school just like I was!" and with that, she started babbling how her high school life was and how she met her husband.

"Good morning..." another voice said as a tall muscular figure came inside the dinning room.

"Oh~ Tai-chan! Good morning!" the cherry haired woman said and tipped toe to kiss her son's cheek. " I am surprised that you managed to wake up this early.. Usually you'll wake up late.." with that Kagami suddenly grumbled loudly and pulled his flaming red hair.

"Well who's fault was that putting Nigou inside my room?! He licked my face! I scrubbed my cheek and look! " he pointed to his left cheek "it's red and the skin's pealing!" he grumbled again and his dark red eyes scanned the room and stopped when he saw something teal. "TETSUYA! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT THAT DAMN DOG IN MY ROOM, DIDN'T YOU?!" he shouted and pointed to the girl who was fixing her bangs so that it covered half of her face before turning to the shouting man.

" I did?" she played innocent, tilting her head to the side as she munched her toast. "Well maybe Nigou have supernatural power and poof into yo-"

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING THAT DOG HAS POWER!" but Kuroko only ignored him, continue eating her breakfast and that hit deeper into hie nerves "DAMN YOU DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Oh come on, Tai-chan. She's kind enough to wake you up so you should be thankful!" his mother said and smacked his head with her slipper, causing the other to yelped. Although Akari looks small but she's very strong. And believe it or not she'd won many times as champion in judo. "Oh I almost forgot!" she continue, clapped her hands together then walked to her husband. "Kyo-chan and I are going to another honeymoon in Paris~!" she said excitedly, wrapping her arms around Kyoya.

"Again?!" Kagami only groaned. "But you guys already went for one a month ago!"

"Oh don't be silly, Taiga. That's just a business trip"

"But you-"

"Alright Kagami-kun, we're late and we need to move now" before the mother and son can argue, Kuroko cut in and dragged Kagami with her small arms. "When are you going to depart, mother, father?" she asked politely.

"Oh we're going after we finished our breakfast" Kyoya explained "Don't worry, we'll send allowance every month" he then look to Kagami "And I'm sure Taiga would like to taste your cooking again, right Taiga?" with that the boy blushed deeply as his hair and eyes.

"D-Dad! Argh! I'm going!" he said and now dragging Kuroko with their bags in another hand of his.

"Have a safe trip! We'll miss you!"

* * *

"I can't believe that keep leaving two teenagers alone in the house like that!" Kagami complained, walking side by side with the teal haired girl.

"Well they still need their romance time together" but then she stopped walking. "Did father said.."

"Hmn?" the male raised an eyebrow

"..that he'll send allowance _every month..?_"

"Well he di-" and then he thought he'll have a heart attack

"**HOW LONG ARE THEY PLANNING TO GO ANYWAY?!" **the two said in unison. Kagami screamed again and pulled his hair but Kuroko kept her blank face and mumbled.

* * *

**Teikou High School**

When they arrived to their new school, most of the eyes turned to the red haired. It was rare to see someone as tall as that guy in Japan. His perfectly built muscular figure, crimson red hair and eyes that matches his personality, flaming with fire of will. All girls stopped and stares at the handsome guy walking into the school ground. No one really notice the bluenette due to her lack of presence. With the crowds around him and as protective as he feels to his little step-sister, he grabbed her tiny hand into his. The female only stare at him in confuse without asking anything.

"I'm afraid you'll get lost in the crowd" was all the explanation given by him. His big warm hand holding her own pale cold one. It was a welcoming feeling to her. She hated the feeling of being protected, she was not that fragile. But sometimes its nice to feel loved by her family even though they're not they're related by blood.

As they walk to the board to see which class they're in, the crowd of students make way for the red haired.

"Well what class are you in, Tetsu?" he step-brother asked, scanning the board for his name and his sister. He's sure that if his sister is in a different class, he'll slam the principle's door and demand him to change.

"Ah, 1-C" and lucky for the principle, they are in the same class.

**1-C**

**...**

**...**

**Kagami Taiga**

**Kagami Tetsuya **(well we're going to follow the laws, but she still use her Kuroko Tetsuya in non-formal way)

"Good! Come on, Tetsu. I want to see how's our classroom will be" and with that, he dragged the girl inside the building. Kuroko couldn't help but smile- even though its just a twitch on his mouth when she saw his brother acting that way. Sometimes she has to keep an eye on him due to his childishness. She still remember how he rolled around the floor when he was eight, shouting 'I want that basketball!' to the poor mother. The childishness never leave him, and that's what cute about him and gives Kuroko a feeling that he, too, need to be protected.

The walk to the classmate was long, why is this school so damn big?! After a 10 minutes walk, they're still walking down the hallway.

" I'm seriously regretting I choice the same school as you do. I never thought that it would be this big!" Kagami grumbled. His hand still holding her's. And suddenly, the crowds around them start gasping and yelling.

"Oh my god! That's the Generation of Miracle!" said a random girl.

" I can't believe I got to see them while I'm still alive!" another said before fainting

" I have no regret now in my life" another said with nosebleed that looks more like a waterfall of blood from her nose.

The students quickly moved to the side of the hallway to make way for the group that called 'Generation of Miracle' well except a certain red haired who only stood there, eyes looking at the coming group of males curiously while the bluenette trying to join the other students to the side. Kagami stubbornly stay on his feet even though she pulled her arm.

Six men in the group. A red haired that looks like the captain of them all. Although he's the shortest but his head still tilt up high proudly, as if not afraid of anything. His well long shaped face, heterochromia eyes that's rare to find, pale skin almost as pale as Kuroko but Kuroko bet him. To his left were two males a head taller than him. Short, dark green hair that doesn't reach his eyes. His hair parted to the left. He was quite big and tall, being the second-tallest of the group. He has light green eyes and he wears black-framed glasses that are framed on all sides except the top. The green haired's left fingers are weirdly bandaged with a freaky looking frog on his palm. The another male has a beautiful face, medium long blonde with sparkling golden eyes that will make you do anything he tells you to. A carefree smile on his face, his left ear pierced with a silver earring.

Beside the smiling blonde was a man frowning handsomely. His tanned skin showing the proof that was kissed and loved by the sun too much. Dark blue hair and eyes suited his skin. His well built body under the uniform and his upper shirt left unbutton. A pink haired man put his arm around the tanned man. His hair was short from above but below was long to his lower back. His height that looks like only 161 cm. Red eyes that resemble a rabbit's looks around. And he's acting as bright as the blonde. Behind them was a giant. The abnormally tallest and biggest of the group. Purple hair that reached to his shoulder length. A bored looking face as he munched his snack, another hand holding a bag filled with nothing but snacks.

After Kuroko was done examining them she used all her force to pull Kagami out of the way and the poor red haired smacked his head on the wall, hard. When Kagami got back to his senses, the group was already far back down the hall. The students then went back to their previous routine

"D-Damn you Tetsu! What was that for?!" he rubbed the back of his head as he glare at his sister.

"You are blocking other's way, Kagami-kun" she said with her monotone "Besides, class's going to start in-"

**RINGGGGGG!**

"...now.."

"WHAT?! ARGH TETSU! WE STILL HASN'T FIND OUR CLASS YET! WHERE IS IT?!"

**To be continue~**

* * *

**Well it's quite long for the first chapter.. does it? **

**I am grateful for you guys to take your time to read this well then**

**As always **

**R&R!**

**Reviews give me motivation! **

**-KOI**


	3. The Giant and the Maiden

**Hellooooo readers~ *dodges the flying tomatoes and rocks and bullets* miss me that much? I miss ya toooooooo~**

**Well some of you wondering why I made Momoi a male..well.. THIS IS HAREM OF KUROKO I'M SO DAMN MAKING HER HAVE ALL THE LOVE POURED ON HER. OF COURSE MOMOI MUST BE A GUY, OR YOU WANT HER TO BE LESBIAN...?**

**ahahaha~ Well I can make her a lesbian but it'll be a one sided one. I thought it won't be fair for her so I made her a male~ **

**Please don't hate me for switching genders of theirs~**

**WARNING: NOT BETA'ED, GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND STUFFS.**

**DISCLAIM: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE! NEVER EVEN IF I WANT TO**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It's been three days since they first stepped on this new school. Even though with such a short time, Kagami had set his eyes on the basketball team. He likes to play that sport so much that he rather die than stop playing. Well for his height built and ability, it'll be no doubt that he'll get pick into the first string. As for the petite blue haired girl, she decided to join the art club. Well it's not that she sucks in playing basketball but she just doesn't have the confident that she'll get pick with her figure. Just like her stepbrother she loves basketball dearly with her soul but she has a weak body and can't keep up with the others. Besides, the couch will surely kick her out of the club within a week, just like in middle school.

Kuroko lazily flipped to another page of the story she found in the library. Her head resting on her palm of her left hand. It was another peaceful day, Kagami decided to play basketball with his new found friend, the seniors.

The wind blew from the opened window, blowing her hair to her face and blocked her view from the book. It started to irritate her. Her slim fingers slipped into her pocket and took out a pin. She pushed her bangs away from her face and pinned it to the side. It was much clearer now to see her face. Long eye lashes that naturally curved, eyes with the colour of the clear sky. She was breathtaking. Too bad no one really noticed her due to her presence that could be compare with a ghost's.

But she went not unnoticed by a pair of purple eyes.

Sound of the chair in front of her was dragged could be heard. She lifted her head to look at the newcomer. And she was not ready for surprises.

A male who's too big to be normal and even if he's sitting, he's still towering the petite girl. Shoulder length purple hair that touches his back. He looked familiar, but she decided to ignore it. What made Kuroko raised an eyebrow was the snack in his hands. Do students are allowed to eat in the library? She looked around for the librarians and saw them cowering in a corner, obvious that they're afraid of him due to his abnormal height. She glanced back to the giant in front of her.

His eyes staring right into hers as he munched his snack, another hand hugging a bag filled with nothing but junk food. Kuroko was about to ignore him when something in the bag caught her eyes.

The limited edition vanilla flavoured candies!

Her eyes widen and sparkled a little. Mouth opened slightly as she keep herself from drooling. The vanilla candies which were limited edition were too expensive for her to afford. And she was saving for her university life. She doesn't want to trouble her step parents.

The giant seemed to notice her staring at his direction. He gently put his snacks on the table and leaned forward, showing his half eating snack into Kuroko's opened mouth. She did not expected that to come. After recovering from her shock she munched the snack, nodding as a thank you.

"Do you like snacks?" he asked, taking the packet of vanilla candies that Kuroko had stared for who knows how long. He was only answered with a nod. Kuroko finished the corn flavoured snack with eyes still glued to the candies. Can't blame her for having Vanilla obsession. The wrapper was neatly put aside, she took a mental note to throw it away after exiting the library, not wanting to litter.

The giant raised an eyebrow when the petite girl did not stop staring at his hands. It took him quite some time to realise what she was staring. He took a candy from the packet and waved it in front of the girl teasingly.

"Do you want it?" and the girl obediently nod. "I'll give you if you answer my questions" and another nod. "What is your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Which class are you from?"

"1-C"

" What is your favourite snacks?"

"Anything that's vanilla"

The giant found it amusing, Kuroko Tetsuya, was so easy to be hypnotised with just a vanilla candy. He was waiting in the library for a long boring hour as he accompany had told him to since he was having a meeting. He had looked at everywhere, everyone, every inch in the library as he munch his beloved snack for a good hour but he did not saw a certain someone till she pinned her hair up. He was taking doubt if she was a ghost or a human since he missed her presence. Deciding to entertain himself, he got closer to the girl. But when he got a closer look at the girl, he almost drooled. She looked so fluffy and delicious, he could smell vanilla fragment from her. He wanted to take a bite, wondering if she'll taste as sweet as she smelled like. But Akashi had warned him not to be rude to stranger. So all he have to do was get the girl to be his friend so that she won't be a stranger. And if she's not a stranger the giant could taste her.

He finally unwrapped the candy and pushed it into the blue haired's mouth with his thumb. He could see sparks in her eyes when she felt the familiar heavenly taste with her tongue. Feeling a little wrong to take a stranger's food like that she took out a strawberry and vanilla flavoured lollipops and put them gently in front of the giant. She felt a little heartbroken to give away her vanilla, but she had tasted his.

"As the exchange" she simple said before looking back to her book. Purple haired boy widen his eyes. Not many had given him treats before, saying that 'he had too much' or 'he already have a lot' or 'you can't take too much or you'll get sick'. But he rarely get sick. The girl he found amusing was giving away her sweets. Even the vanilla flavoured. The girl had said her favourite snack's anything that's vanilla but she willingly gave her the flavour.

"Murasakibara Atsushi" the purple haired said, once again have the attention of the girl. "My name, say my name Kuro-chin" Kuroko tilted her head to the side at the nickname but shrugged it off.

"Murasakibara-san" the surname's too long, so she tried again but shortened it "Murasaki-san" taking out the 'bara' sounds better than longer.

"It's Atsushi"

"Atsushi-san"

"Atsushi"

"Atsushi-kun"

"Atsushi!" he was a little annoyed that she won't stop adding '-kun' or '-san' behind his name. But he couldn't bring himself to crush the girl. She seemed so weak and helpless. And if he crushed her, she would break easily like a china doll. And if she breaks, Murasakibara won't be able to taste her.

"Atsushi-kun" '-kun'. That's as far as she will call him. He then gave up trying to convince her.

"Give me your email" Kuroko shook her head, not wanting to give her phone email away to a stranger she met ten minutes ago. But by the next second, she was scribbling on a piece of paper when another limited edition candy pushed in front of her. She handed him the paper before realising it, cursing mentally for her vanilla addiction.

"Please do not call or even text me if it's unnecessary, Atsushi-kun" even with her monotone, she still looked sweet and delicious.

"There's a new pastry shop that opened not long, they have the most incredible vanilla cream cake" and there's a pregnant silent.

" Please do send me the address."

" I'll text you the time and date. Kuro-chin's coming to eat with me" it doesn't matter anymore, as long as she's able to taste that cake.

" Fine"

Two beeps from each other's phones caught their attention. They took out their phones and unlocked it, reading the texts they got. They packed their items on the same time and stood up on the same time. Kuroko groaned inwardly at the height of the giant. Oh how she wished she could be tall too. The two walked towards the exit, students scrambling out of Atsushi's way. When they were outside the library, the purple haired leaned down -the girl's two or three heads shorter than him- and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Bai bai, Kuro-chin. Let's share some treats again" and he turned and walked towards the student council's room. He licked his lips, Kuroko's after all as sweet as she looked like. He wanted to taste more but Akashi's waiting.

Kuroko almost drop her bag when she was kissed by the kind male who offered her the sweets. A tint of blush could be seen on her pale skin. She was not used to physical contact with anyone, mostly strangers. But she was surprised that she did not punched the giant's stomach like she did to the other strangers- an automatic self defence. Fumbling herself back to reality, she rubbed her cheeks to let the blush faint away and headed the opposite side from Atsushi. Kagami had texted her that he'd done playing and was waiting for her at the front gate. When she arrived and stood right next to him, Kagami just keep staring in a space, leaning against the wall. She tip toed due to her height and blew right next to the red haired's ear, making him yelped.

"TETSU! How many times do I have to tell you stop teasing me!" Kagami's face was as red as his hair, trying to glare at his stepsister but failed to do so.

"Do what?" she innocently replied before walking out of the school ground. "Come one, Kagami-kun, you promised to treat me Maji's vanilla milkshake"

"Ah right" Kagami then walking side by side with her, scratching his head as if trying to remember something.

"Did I really said I'm treating? I can't remembe-"

"You're having alzheimer. Your'e getting old, Kagami"

"Ah ri- I AM NOT OLD! OH WAIT! I DID NOT PROMISED TO TREAT YOU! TETSU STOP TEASING ME!" the red haired grumbled in frustration. But the anger washed away when he saw Kuroko chuckling with a small smile on her face. It's rare for her to laugh, so Kagami doesn't mind being teased as long as he could make her smile. Kagami narrowed his eyes when he realise something. "It's rare for you to pin up your bangs" Kuroko's eyes widen. She had forgotten to take the pin off.

"Ah I forgot" she slipped the pin, letting her bangs covering half her eyes again and shoved the pin into her pocket.

They continued walking, with Kuroko not noticing her phone vibrated in her bag.

* * *

**There~ Te hee~ MuraKuro time~ and a bit of KagaKuro~ what do you think of the fluffiness? I wonder who's next to meet up with Kuroko.. teheee~**

**-Koi**

**R&R~~**

**Reply:**

**Kuro-Inazumi : Wao that's the longest review I got so far from my stories~ You read my mind! But not quite~ I'll be adding more other than letting Momoi and Kuroko meet with the power of ice cream!**

**ALL: Thank you thank you thank you~ Thank you for reviewing~ I am soooooooooooooo happy and giggling to myslef when I was reading you reviews~ Please continue reviewing your thought about the chapters~**

**I LOVE YAAAAAAAAA**


End file.
